


Because there is what I believe,

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and then there’s you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because there is what I believe,

**Author's Note:**

> Judul diambil dari cuplikan dialog Simon sama Kieren, di series In The Flesh.

**i.**

Di mata Peter, semua hal cuma terbagi jadi dua: hitam dan putih. Salah dan benar. Kau membunuh orang, kau salah. Kau menolong orang, kau benar. Tidak ada yang namanya jalan tengah. Tapi kemudian Deadpool datang dan pemuda laba-laba itu menemukan dirinya berpikir ulang.

Wade Wilson bukan orang jahat. Setidaknya, Peter tidak menganggapnya demikian. Tapi dia juga tahu kalau pria itu adalah tentara bayaran. Kau beri dia dollar, dia akan membunuh siapa saja untukmu. Siapa saja. Deadpool itu anomali dan Peter tidak tahu harus memasukkannya ke kolom yang mana.

(“ _Oh, Baby Boy, kau tahu kalau aku suka padamu kan?_ ”

“ _Kau bilang kau anti-hero, Wade, dammit!_ ”

“ _Well, duh, aku pro-Spidey, Luv._ ”)

 

**ii.**

_Jangan lihat luarnya, lihat dalamnya_ , begitu kata pepatah lama. Bullshit, kalau Peter boleh berkomentar. Hipokrit. Semua tahu kalau yang pertama dilihat dari seseorang adalah tampilan fisiknya. Baru kemudian kau mengenal mereka dan tahu bagaimana sifat aslinya. Tapi kemudian Deadpool datang dan Peter harus menelan ludah sendiri.

Wade Wilson itu cacat. Dia tidak bisa mati, dia punya luka bakar di semua bagian tubuh; urat nadi dan syarafnya terlihat, demi Tuhan. Wade Wilson tidak sempurna dan bukannya menjauh, fotografer lepas itu malah makin mendekat.

(“ _Janji jangan berteriak seperti cewek setelah aku buka topeng dan kau lihat wajahku?_ ”

“ _Jangan terlalu memuji diri sendiri, Wilson. Kau tidak semenakutkan itu._ ”

“ _Heh. Takut bukan kata yang kau cari, Sweetums. Jijik, nah baru._ ”)

 

**iii.**

Sembilan belas tahun hidupnya, Peter hanya tertarik ke lawan jenis. Bukan, dia bukan homophob. Dia cuma tidak pernah merasa spider-sense-nya bereaksi ke sesama pria. Gadis pirang di sebelah rumah, Gwen, Mary Jane, satu dua cewek yang dia temui di perpustaakaan. Hanya itu. Tapi kemudian Deadpool datang dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak berkali lipat dari normal.

Wade Wilson tidak pernah tidak menggodanya setiap kali mereka bertemu. Bilang kalau Peter tampan, bilang kalau dia fans berat Spiderman, bilang kalau dia ingin menciumnya, dan tidur dengannya, dan melihatnya tanpa busana. Semua itu seharusnya membuat Peter risih, tapi tidak. Peter menginginkannya.

(“ _Ah, dang, aku lelah. Boleh tidur di tempatmu malam ini?_ ”

“ _Malam ini saja. Dan jangan buat aku mengulanginya._ ”

“ _Peter? Darling? Kau serius?_ ”)

 

**iv.**

Peter menghormati Captain America, menghargainya tinggi-tinggi. Sosok berbalut kostum biru-merah-putih itu adalah panutan dalam hidupnya. Steve bilang tidak, Peter akan mundur. Steve bilang ya, Peter baru maju. Tapi kemudian Deapool datang dan pemuda jenius itu mulai mencoret satu per satu perkataan Steve.

Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Deapool, Steve bilang. Jangan ajak Deadpool ke Avengers Tower, Steve bilang. Asal bukan Deadpool, Steve bilang. Buntutnya, Peter menutup kuping dan kabur.

(“ _Hei, Pumpkin, habis bertengkar dengan Pops, huh?_ ”

“ _Wade. Jangan sekarang._ ”

“ _Oh, fine. Masuk, masuk. Mi casa es su casa et ce te ra._ ”)

 

**v.**

Cinta, dalam kamus Peter, ada sebuah kata yang fana. Orang tuanya mencintainya, mereka meninggalkannya. Gwen Stancy mencintainya, Peter harus melepasnya. Paman Ben dan Bibi May mencintainya, tapi mereka pergi lebih dulu dari dia. Mary Jane mencintainya, Harry yang kemudian mendapatannya.

Peter Parker lelah dengan cinta. Dia sudah muak. Tapi kemudian Deadpool datang dan Peter mendapati dirinya berhadapan lagi dengan kata lima huruf itu.

 

Wade melepas ciumannya dari bibir Peter, nyengir lebar, “Cinta? Kata lima huruf, maksudmu cinta?”

Peter mengerang. “Benci, Wade. Maksudku benci.”

Mantan X-Force itu cuma berdecak, kembali melabrakkan mulut mereka dalam satu sesi ciuman panjang. Sampai mereka berdua kehabisan napas dan Wade terengah mengatakan, “Ya, ya, ya, terserah apa yang kau bilang, Sayang. Cinta dan benci itu bedanya cuma tipis.”

Dan menciumnya lagi.

 


End file.
